


Důvěrná chvilka

by yaoiyuri



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Episode: s05e10 First Contact, M/M, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiyuri/pseuds/yaoiyuri
Summary: John se vážně zaobírá představou, co by se stalo, kdyby byl po aktivaci přístroje Attero na můstku Daedala  pan Woolsey a ne on. My ostatní, kteří jsme viděli epizodu First Contact (a navazující Lost Tribe) si to představovat nemusíme.





	Důvěrná chvilka

**Author's Note:**

> Trvá mi to, já vím. Tohle je jen další z řady žbleptů, které jsem napsala během několikaměsíčního úmorného nervování se s diplomkou (a hlavně termínem jejího odevzdání), jakožto duchovní očistu, takže nic velkýho. Napadlo mě to, když byl ten díl volně na YT kanálu Stargate Command. 
> 
> Na "příště příště" se pilně pracuje, moje neschopnosti převést všechny představy do wordu, aby to za něco stálo, a zoufalá snaha ukočírovat dějové linky mě začíná nervovat víc než diplomka a blížící se státnice. :D

Od chvíle, co upustili můstek, nepromluvili jediné slovo. Trochu paradox, když John Caldwellovi nakecal, že si potřebují promluvit. V soukromí. Velitel Daedala nic nenamítal, čím méně se mu ten zpropadený Wraith motal po můstku, tím líp. John mu rozuměl, sám Wraithy příliš nemiloval. Kromě jediné výjimky.

„Todde,“ pronesl do ticha. Když se od jmenovaného neozvala žádná reakce, pokračoval: „Víš, nedovedu si představit, co by se stalo, kdyby tu byl Woolsey a ne já.“ Samozřejmě, že ne přímo tady a teď, jelikož _tady_ znamenalo přímo na Wraithově rozložité hrudi a v _teď_ se ukrývalo příjemné poorgasmové opojení s pocitem lepkavé vlhkosti mezi stehny. Johnova hlasitá úvaha měla znít spíše _nedovedu si představit, co by se stalo, kdyby byl na můstku místo mě Woolsey ve chvíli, kdy se tvoje lodě rozprskly při snaze vstoupit do hyperprostoru…_ Popravdě si to John ani tak moc představovat nechtěl. Vražedné antické zařízení. Vybuchující hvězdné brány. Vybuchující lodě. Rodney a doktor Jackson uneseni neznámými mimozemšťany. A na palubě USS Daedalus jeden nevrlý wraithský velitel oplývající – z jeho pohledu jistě oprávněným – podezřením, že za vše můžou lidé z Atlantis. Prostě nádhera, obzvlášť kdyby ho o jejich nevinně měl přesvědčovat Woolsey. Ne, to vůbec nemohlo dopadnou zle. John se v duchu hystericky zasmál, a protože Wraith stále nereagoval, šťouchl ho prstem v místech, kde mají lidé obvykle pravou bradavku.

„Hmmm,“ zabručel neurčitě. Johnovi to po sexu vždycky kecalo, většinou až moc. Toddovou jedinou nadějí, jak se s jeho otravným zlozvykem vypořádat, bylo pořádně ho utahat v posteli. Jenomže dnes neměli dost času ani prostoru na víc než jednu rychlovku. Kvůli stísněnosti lodní kabiny neměli k dispozici ani tu pitomou postel, protože tvrdé vojenské jednolůžko zabudované do stěny se k něčemu takovému absolutně nehodilo. Museli improvizovat, a tak si to rozdali rovnou na podlaze v nevelké mezeře mezi výklenkem s postelí a protější stěnou, což nebylo zrovna dvakrát pohodlné, ale… účel to splnilo. Todd se zklidnil.

„Ne, vážně,“ pokračoval John, „Určitě by sis nechal celou tu záležitost vysvětlil. Rozumně a v klidu.“ _Mírumilovně_. Relaxující Wraith s povzdechem otevřel oči. Zvuk, který vydal, Johnovo zkušené ucho již bezpečně dokázalo zařadit někam mezi otrávený povzdech a odevzdanou rezignaci. Todd omotal své ruce kolem hřejícího těla a přivinul ho těsněji k sobě. Nepřiznal by to, ale potřeboval mít Johna na blízku. John byl pojistka. První a jediný, kdo ho přiměl _věřit_ lidem. Jenom díky němu si ve svém velitelském křesle stále mohl hovět plukovník Caldwell. Protože kdyby John nestál hned vedle něj, když se _to_ stalo, kdyby ho nechytil za zápěstí, kdyby na něj po celou dobu upřeně nehleděl těma svýma oříškovýma očima a neprosil ho bezhlesým pohybem rtů… Kdyby vše odehrálo podle původního plánu… Todd se nad tím nechtěl příliš zamýšlet, chtěl odpočívat. Poté co si vybil frustraci z aktivace toto příšerného antického vynálezu – na Johnovi, přičemž John se Toddově frustraci velmi rád poddal, toužil jen po troše ticha, aby si mohl v klidu utřídit myšlenky. Někdo se očividně snažil Wraithy vyhladit, navíc bez ohledu na možné ztráty na lidských životech, a právě on a nikdo jiný bude muset vymyslet, jak _někoho_ najde a zlikviduje. Při troše štěstí snad zachrání i toho nesnesitelného, avšak poměrně užitečného McKaye. Johnovo otravné šťouchání neustávalo.

„Samozřejmě,“ zabručel nakonec. Moc přesvědčivě to neznělo.

„Takže,“ nepřestával voják dorážet, a přitom prsty lehce přijížděl po zelené hrudi, „by ses nenaštval, pomocí nějakého wraithského udělátka bys nezpacifikoval posádku, neunesl loď a nezačal Atlantis vyhrožovat, že všechny sežereš?“

Todd mlčel. Mlčel dlouho, a přitom zpytoval svědomí. Kdy vůbec dal u všech wraithských pramatek tomuhle _člověku_ příležitost ho tak dokonale prokouknout?

„Todde?“ John se nadzvedl se na loktu, aby mu mohl hledět do tváře. Wraith se zatvářil dotčeně, přestože John si jasně pamatoval šílený maniakální výraz v Toddových očích, když se _to_ stalo. „Samozřejmě, že ne,“ odmítl nakonec. „Za co mě máš.“

„Za Wraitha?“

„Dobrá,“ připustil neochotně, „asi bych… k dialogu s panem Woolseym a jeho vysvětlování úplně svolný nebyl.“ John se shýbl a s úsměvem políbil Wraitha na rty. Znal ho. Samozřejmě. Celé to jednání by se zvrhlo v naprostou intergalaktickou katastrofu.

„Jak jsi vůbec Woolseyho přesvědčil, aby tě za mnou pustil?“ zeptal Todd s cílem odvést Johnovu pozornost od svých vybuchujících lodí a bezpředmětného rozjímání nad co by kdyby.

„No, však víš, že původně sem chtěl jít sám, ale já mu diplomaticky vysvětlil,“ a při slově diplomaticky se nadmul jako krocan, protože to nikdy nebyla jeho silná stránka, „že my dva–“

„Spolu spíme?“ dořekl za něj Wraith bezprostředně.

„Jo. Ne! Pitomče, říkal jsem _diplomaticky_! “ Plácl Todda dlaní do hrudi. „Prostě jsem mu vysvětlil, že při jednání s tebou mám víc zkušeností a –“

Todd se ušklíbl a překulil se tak, aby měl John pod sebou. Ty zkušenosti si dovedl živě představit. Vklouzl jazykem mezi jeho rty, aby ho konečně na chvíli umlčel. John polibek hladově opětoval. Své bohaté zkušenosti uměl v praxi skvěle zužitkovat, a tak věděl, jak se vyhnout těm nebezpečně ostrým zubům.

„Todde,“ vzdychl toužebně, když Wraithovy rty sjely níž a začaly oždibovat jeho krk. „Todde, počkej…“ Chtěl ho od sebe odstrčit, nicméně Wraith se podle všeho nechat odstrčit nechtěl. Byl větší, těžší a hlavně o dost silnější a nebezpečnější, což byla pro Johna obvykle velmi svůdná kombinace, které se dalo jen těžko ubránit. Doslova.

„Myslím to vážně, Caldwell...“ zavzdychal, „Bude… mít. Starosti. Todde!“

„Proč by nám teda nechával svou kajutu,“ namítl Todd a přisál se na vojákův krk z druhé strany. John se modlil, aby mu tam neudělal cucflek.

„Jen – jen jsem řekl, že si někde potřebujeme v klidu promluvit.“ Na téhle lodi neexistovalo moc míst, kde si dva lidi můžou jen tak promluvit, aniž by jim u toho neasistovalo pět dalších.

„Řekl jsi _důvěrně_ promluvit _,_ “ upřesnil Todd. „Myslím, že mu to došlo.“ Caldwellovi a půlce můstku, která se zrovna nacházela v doslechu.

„Neřekl,“ namítl John zaraženě. Byl si jistý, že takhle blbě okatě to rozhodně neřekl.

„Ale ano, řekl,“ ujistil ho Todd.

John se kousl do rtu a zakroutil hlavou.

„Půlka lidí vypadala zhnuseně a druhá uznale,“ dodal velitel skoro pyšně. John vytřeštil oči a snažil se rozpomenout, co přesně plešatému plukovníkovi řekl. Spěchali. Chtěl Todda dostat pryč dřív, než provede nějakou blbost. „Ne, to přece –“

Ne. Ne. Ne.

Cítil, jak na něj Todd přenesl víc ze své váhy, čímž ho dokonale uvěznil bez možnosti se z jeho sevření dostat. Přitom se z lodního interkomu ozval hlas Caldwellova pobočníka. John okamžitě zbystřil, a i Todd ho přestal okusovat a zaposlouchal se.

„Podplukovníku Shepparde, pane.“ Hlas se odmlčel. Jako by vyčerpal nějaký absurdní limit slov určených mladému vojákovi. Ticho se prodlužovalo. Nesnesitelně. Nakonec se však rozpačitě ozval znovu, tentokrát zněl mnohem pisklavěji. „Mohl byste se vy a… _váš_ wraithský velitel dostavit na můstek, pane?“ V interkomu zapraskalo. „Teda pokud zrovna… tedy…“ Odkašlal si. „Ehm. Jestli už jste skončili… s tím… důvěrným… _rozhovorem_.“ Interkom s cvaknutím opět oněměl.

Do ticha kajuty se ozval Toddův nepozemský smích. Tohle bylo poprvé, kdy viděl Todda – Wraitha obecně – se takhle neřízeně smát.

„Ale takhle jsem to neřekl,“ namítl chabě a cítil, jak rudne ve tváři. Takže navzdory všem svým snahám udržet Todda na uzdě, nakonec udělá totální blbost on sám? „Jsem rad, že jsem ti zvedl náladu,“ zabručel podrážděně, když Wraithovo veselí ani v nejmenším nepolevovalo.

„Zvedl jsi mi toho mnohem víc, Johne,“ chechtal se Todd. John se zavrtěl. Něco ho začalo tlačit na břiše.

„Slez, musíme –“

„Myslím, že plukovník Caldwell to bez nás ještě chvíli vydrží.“ Pak se sklonil k Johnovu uchu, lehce se o ně otřel rty, a o poznání vážnějším tónem zašeptal: „Navíc… stále se necítím spolehlivě přesvědčený o vaší nevinně v celé téhle mrzké aféře.“ Lehce mu skousl lalůček a odtáhl se. V Johnovi zatrnulo.

„Co?“ vyjekl. Jako by dostal ránu pěstí do žaludku. Nebo pořádný kopanec do koulí. Opět se pod Wraithem zavrtěl. Tentokrát nervózně. „Vždyť… vždyť jsem…“ blekotal, „vysvětlil, že pokud za zprovoznění té šílené mašiny může McKay, tak jen protože ho unesli ti neznámí mimozemšťani!“

„Jistě,“ odtušil s lehkým náznakem pochybnosti. John se zamračil. Něco se mu na Wraithově výrazu nezdálo. 

„Ale stejně se budeš v tom _přesvědčování_ muset víc snažit, Shepparde,“ zazubil se na něj. Johnovy oči se rozšířily úžasem. „Ty nejsi podezřívavý!“ obořil se na něj, „Ty jsi jen nadržený! A zneužíváš toho!“

Todd vycenil zuby. „Ty se ode mě přece necháváš zneužívat rád.“

**Author's Note:**

> Děkuji za přečtení. Kudosy a komentáře vždy potěší! :)


End file.
